Revenge of the Jelly Babies
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: In which Sadie learns the hard way to never mess with a certain goddess named Neith.


S

A

D

I

E

Never trick a certain goddess. It will lead you to your doom. I learned it the hard way.

Which certain goddess, you ask? Ah, that would be my good friend Neith. I shudder, even thinking about it now. There's been way too many conspiracies floating around.

A god (or goddess)'s curse is powerful. And, apparently, the curse can also apply to non-existent objects. Objects such as Jelly Babies (Carter just told me that they actually do exist. He said they're pretty good. Oh, so _now _you decide to tell me, brother dear? Next time, I'll warn you about the world ending after the world ends. How would you like that, huh?)

Yes, as embarrassing as it sounds, I was attacked by Jelly Babies. It wasn't the best thing I experienced, I'll tell you that much.

One evening, while I was lunging on my bed and listening to my iPod, they came. In great numbers.

In panic, I yelped and sprang up, and immediately searched around for my wand. The good news? As I moved, the Jelly Babies attacked the very spot I occupied barely a second earlier. In other words, I managed to escape the first hit. The bad news? I couldn't find my wand.

"Oh, this is just _great_!" I yelled in frustration. "Where's my bloody wand when I need it?" I highly doubt that a _Ha-di _would work on Jelly Babies, since they're particularly small. If I do manage to get one, others will simply replace it. If I try to hit the crowd straight-on, it'll most likely result in many smaller groups of Jelly Babies.

I'm fresh out of ideas.

"_Saaadddiiieee Kaaannnneee_," an eerie voice echoed throughout my bedroom. I looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice, before I realized that the Jelly Babies were speaking simultaneously.

Ah, hold on! I know where my wand is! I must've placed it in the Duat and forgotten about it. I need time...

The Jelly Babies dived at me again.

I screamed.

The door to my room banged open, revealing none other than my other good friend Zia Rashid. She stared at the scene unfolding in front of her, seemed to understand what was going on—I mean, it's just _so _obvious that Jelly Babies were attacking me—whipped out her wand and began blasting the Jelly Babies with fire.

"Thank you, Zia!" I exclaimed, genuinely grateful that she'd come to help me. Now that I could focus, I reached deep into the Duat and pulled out my own wand.

"Thought you might need some help," Zia replied grimly. "Although...I was just spending some quality time with your brother."

I swiped at a crowd of Jelly Babies with my wand. "Talk later!" I gasped.

Zia shot another fireball at the Jelly Babies, who flew apart and came back together after the damage was gone. I did end up getting loads of burned-out holes in my room, though.

Together, we began forcing the Jelly Babies out of my window. Just as I saw the chance to attack, the voice came back. "Saaaddddiiiiiieeee Kaaaannnneee," it hissed. "Weeeee knnnnoooowwww hoooowwww yooouuu caaannn beee wiiitthhhh thhhheeee dooooooggg."

"You know what?" I asked, not catching what the voice was saying.

"Theee doooooggg!" The voice screamed. "Theeeeee _doooooggggg_!"

Was it saying 'the dog'? As in... "Oh, you mean Anubis? There's actually a way that I can be with him, without him needing a host?" [Yes, Carter, I was too preoccupied with Anubis to think properly. I had forgotten Neith's curse's details. I admit it, okay?]

"Thhhhaaaaatttt iiiiiissssss cooooorrrrrreeeeecccccttttt," the voice said.

"How?" I demanded at once, unconsciously lowering my guard.

I heard a crackling noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Weeeee trrrrriiiiiicccckkkkeeeedddd yoooouuuuu! Noooowwww, weeeeee wiiiinnnn thhhhiissss baaattttlllleee!"

The Jelly Babies dived at me.

"Sadie, look out!" Zia cried out a warning, and shot another fire blast at them. This time, it successfully melted the Jelly Babies, and the sticky liquid dropped onto my bed, my floor, and everywhere else (and, by everywhere else, that included my hair and my clothes).

"You liars! You! You! You conspirators! How dare you work against me? This is clearly a conspiracy!" I yelled.

Footsteps announced the timely arrival of my brother. "Sadie! What in Ra's name happened here? And...why do you smell like burned Jelly Babies?"

I spun around to face him. "SHUT UP! I won't talk to you! You're all part of the conspiracy!"

Carter blinked at me, dumbfounded. "What conspiracy?"

"Don't act stupid!"

I must've been causing quite a racket, because Walt rushed into my room. "Why is Sadie yelling something about a conspiracy?" Carter asked him, frowning.

Walt's eyes swept over me (no doubt examining the sticky Jelly Baby remains plastered to my body), sighed, and commented, "She's sounding more and more like Neith every day."

* * *

**A/n: Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles is obviously not mine.**

**This is just a...very random idea I came up with. It's only a one-shot. Ah, Sadie being influenced by Neith is so much fun to write. **

**Thoughts? Comments? **


End file.
